


What's One More Night

by Elle Gray (LGray)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: Draco spirals while Harry sleeps.





	What's One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dec 2018 prompt 'what's one more' in the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (but not the one I chose to submit).

Harry fell asleep on Pansy's couch an hour ago, in the midst of a dying party, beer still clutched in his hand. Everyone had left him be, even though Daphne was wont to draw whiskers on anyone who didn't last through til midnight.

  
Draco still doesn't know when he slotted into their circle, when it became normal for Potter to invite himself wherever Draco was going like it meant nothing for their arrangement to suddenly exist out of the bedroom. Honestly, it's a surprise every time he wakes and finds him still there, tangled in green sheets, all dried sweat and warm skin and memories than burn in Draco's heart.

  
One day he expects he'll wake up and find him gone forever. That Potter will just go exist somewhere else, fall asleep on someone else's couch, exploring new ways to punish himself for whatever it is that plagues him in his sleep.

  
Draco knows the signs, now. When Potter dreams, his fingers flex and tremble, his brow furrows. Sometimes he cries out; a nameless sound of sadness that cuts Draco in half. Makes him hold him closer. Makes him feel he's giving back to the world he helped destroy.  
So until he goes, he'll keep waking Potter from his dreams, keep leading him off to his room. Keep handing over his heart like all of this is nothing. Because, fuck. One day it will be.


End file.
